Shadows That Surround Us: Temporarily Discontinued
by Hitomi Kasumi
Summary: Story has been discontinued due to loss of computer, then loss of fanfic password, and then loss of story line
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING!** As much as I would love to Naruto, the characters of Naruto, the setting of Naruto, the world of Naruto I do not own any rights to it.

So finally with that out of the way! This will also probably be a NaruHina fic with the possibility of another love interest. Who knows I'm just gonna go with the flow :D The characters might be a little OC so don't get mad at me.

Rated M for safety reasons

* * *

**Summary:** After Naruto manages to defeat Sasuke at the Valley of the End he is met with betrayal, hatred, and misery. He decides to leave the village to escape his life. Following him is the one person of his generation who was able to see the potential he has. Along their journey they met new people, gain new powers, and create a new village, Yamigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Darkness)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confessions and Deals**

Rain began to pour down on the blood soaked rocks of the Valley of the End. One on side was Sasuke, his level 2 curse mark had already receded and his breathing was labored. The curse seal took more out of him then he originally had thought and it left him half dead from chakra exhaustion. Blood soaked his black hair and his clothes were in tatters. His black eyes were staring at the dark sky. _Stupid dobe._ Sasuke thought to himself. He used what little strength he had to turn his head to look at the blonde boy on the other side of the river.

Naruot was face down on the rocks in a pool of his own blood. The giant hole in his chest wasn't healing as quickly as it normally would. His breath came in shallow gasps and each one sent another shot of pain through his body. His only thoughts were on Sasuke. He knew that his comrade turned traitor was laying down just a few yards away. He had completed his mission and fulfilled his promise to Sakura. With that last thought he drifted off into darkness.

At the same time Kakashi, his ninja dog Pakun, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga were in quick pursuit of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura looked back at Hinata wondering why she insisted on coming with her and Kakashi. She didn't show any interest in her Sasuke-kun before. "_We won't let her get our Sasuke!"_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura quickly agreed and sent a glare at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata didn't even notice the pink haired girls' stare. She was far more focused on using her Byakugan to locate her missing crush. She flew through the trees on Pakun's heels. "Kakashi-sensei! I can see them. They are both laying on the ground and neither of them are moving!" Hinata doubled her pace. Kakashi looked at Pakun for confirmation. Pakun confirmed what Hinata had said and quickly caught up to Hinata.

They managed to arrive at the Valley within a few minutes. They landed on the slippery rocks. Sakura immediately ran past Naruto and straight to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Your hurt!" She turned and glared at Naruto who was currently being tended to by Hinata.

Hinata, unlike the other two, had gone straight to Naruto. She was doing all she could to stop the bleeding but it was quickly becoming a task that was out of her reach. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto has a hole in his chest we need to get him back to Konoha quickly." She tried to lift up her beloved crush but couldn't.

"No we need to get Sasuke-kun back. He is more important than that baka." Sakura screeched. Hinata looked to the jounin sensei.

"Hinata, our mission is to retrieve Sasuke so he is the first priority. I'm sorry we have ot leave Naruto. The rest of the retrieval squad will be here soon and they can get Naruto back to the village. Now come on." With that Kakashi hoisted Sasuke up onto his back. Hinata could see the cold hatred in Sasuke's half open eyes staring at Naruot. She moved protectively in front of him and glared back at the traitor.

"I'm staying with Naruto until the rest of the team comes." Kakashi nodded his head and headed off with a worried and frantic Sakura in tow. Hinata continued her attempts of healing Naruto. "Come on Naruto-kun. You can't die on me. You are the only person who has ever believed in me. You inspired me to get stronger and never give up." She pushed as much healing chakra as she could into the boy's body.

Naruto was staring into nothingness. His body felt heavy. "Is this what death feels like?" His voice sounded strained and pained.

"No, this is what being on the brink of death feels like." A feminine voice echoed throughout the emptiness. Naruto turned slightly to see a very chesty woman standing behind metal bars. She was dressed in a tight fitting red kimono which showed off her curves. Nine tails were moving around her feet. Power emanated from each of them. Two fox ears were set on top of her long black hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He felt like he knew who the woman was but he couldn't figure out where he had met her before. Her red chakra was defiantly familiar to him. "Where are we?"

The woman moved along the bars, her tails curling around the metal bars as she went. "You are currently in your mind, or what's left of it."

"Left of it?"

"Yes, you are dying to put it in simple terms, and because of this your mind is falling apart." She looked over at the blonde boy and saw him sigh and sink deeper into the water. "I just told you that you were dying and you're not going to do anything about it?"

"I completed my mission. I stopped Sasuke and fulfilled my promise to Sakura-chan. As long as she is happy I don't care, I can die."

"Are you serious? That pink haired bimbo? Personally i like the dark haired girl more." She shook her head not understanding his choice. "Either way what happened to the never give up stuff? I have never known you to just quit. You have become pathetic."

"Who are you to tell me I am pathetic?" Naruto screamed the best he could before he recoiled in pain.

She smirked and leaned against the bars. She pushed her hands through the spaces in the bars and put them together as if they were in handcuffs. "I'm your prisoner, have been for almost 13 years. My name is Kyuubi. I'm the Nine-Tailed fox and it's very nice to finally meet you."

A few moments passed and Naruto just continued to lie in the sewer water. A few thoughts drifted through his head but nothing really stuck. So all he could say was, "Oh." A few more moments of silence passed.

"What?" Kyuubi was at a loss for words. Here she is telling the one person separating her from freedom that she was the demon that attacked his village years ago, the demon that killed countless people, the demon that made his life a living hell since he was a baby and all he could say was 'Oh'. "I just told you I am the all powerful nine-tailed demon Kyuubi and you said Oh? NO screaming, or fear, or even asking if i'm a figment of your imagination?"

"I overheard the villagers when I was five. They were talking about the demon and i was able to put it together. I have known that you were in me for a while now." Naruto said matter-o-factly. Now it was Kyuubi's turn to oh.

"You're smarter then i gave you credit for. Either way you can't just give up and die. What about the dark haired girl standing over you? Do you even care about what will happen to her if you die?" Naruto looked confused so Kyuubi waved her hand and a small sphere appeared in front of her jailor. A picture came into view. Naruto saw Hinata sitting next to his bloody body pushing chakra into him. Her voice drifted towards his ears.

"Naruto-kun, please don't die. Please don't. I never had a chance to tell you I love you. Don't give up on me; don't give up on living." He didn't hear her stutter once which was a miricle in itself. She pumped more and more healing chakra into him. Naruto felt the warmth of her healing chakra engulf him and his body became lighter. Then all of a sudden a new body came into the picture. It was a Konoha ANBU but something about their uniform was different. "Please, we have to get him back to the hospital quickly." Hinata frantically screamed over to them. Her plee was met with a kunai being thrown at her, or more specifically Naruto. She blocked it on instinct and shot up into a standing position. "What are you doing! He is injured!"

"Step away from the demon Hyuuga-san." The leaf nin prepared to throw another kunai which was once again deflected Hinata. "He is weak and needs to be killed now."

"I won't let you hurt him." She got into a defensive position and prepared for battle.

"If that's what you want." The ninja took out his tanto and charged.

The picture disappeared and darkness once again filled the space. "He was ROOT! Hinata! Kyuubi, where did the picture go?" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi who was now on her knees and leaning against the bars for support.

"Sorry, I don't have enough energy to keep that image going. Naruto, you have to make a choice, do you want to live to save you comerade or die while she risks her life to protect you?" She looked at him and watched his eyes turn from complete hopelessness to contemplation to determination.

"I want to live."

"Good, now do exactly as I say."

* * *

Hitomi: Yay! First chapter! Please rate and review if u want! I value the opinions of others!

Naruto: I don't wanna diiiie! *running around frantically*

Hitomi: Shut up! *throws cookie*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! As much as I would love to Naruto, the characters of Naruto, the setting of Naruto, the world of Naruto I do not own any rights to it.

I hope you enjoy ('.') ('.')

Chapter 2:

Hinata was trying desperately to defend herself and protect Naruto at the same time. But, her attacker was very skilled with his tanto. All she was able to do was dodge and block, never having the opportunity to attack him herself. Eventually, one of his attacks proved too much for her to counter and she was sent to the ground. She bit her lip and clutched her bleeding forearm.

"You die here demon lover." The masked man brought his blade down on the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata's last thoughts were on Naruto and how she couldn't protect him. She wasn't able to protect in saving the one person she cared about. She was a failure and now she waited for her death.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Nothing happened and after a few seconds Hinata opened her eyes, not realizing she had actually closed them t begin with. The cold metal blade was only a few inches from her face. She could see her bruised reflection in the steel. However, the blade was being held in place by a thin line of red chakra. Her eyes followed the powerful chakra to the source.

Standing with his arm out stretched was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The hole in his chest was clearly visible and you could see straight through, but it looked as if it had no effect on him at all. Red chakra began to shift around his body. His eyes were glowing read with black slits and his whisker marks looked more defined. "Don't you touch her." His voice had a demonic quality to it. The ANBU jumped backwards and resumed his offensive position.

"So the real monster shows himself." He charged again and swung his blade in a wide arch.

"You call me a monster?" Naruto dodged the tanto easily and sent a kick to the ninja's abdomen. "You, who attacks someone half dead, and one of your own ninja?" He blocked another punch. "You are the real monster here." Naruto smirked and pulled a kunai out of his weapon pouch, twirling it dangerously. "You are a disgrace and pathetic." With his last words he threw the kunai with all his force and pierced the enemy's mask, skin, and skull.

Hinata watched in awe as the kunai embedded itself into the tree behind the now dead man. Blood began to pool around the deceased man's head. She quickly turned to look at Naruto. The hole in his chest was almost completely healed as were the other minor cuts and bruises. The red chakra receded back to where ever it had come from and he started to sway on his feet. She barely had enough time to catch him when he fell to the ground. She did a quick diagnostic jutsu and was relieved to find he was only suffering from chakra exhaustion. She sighed and waited for Naruto to wake up or the retrieval squad to show up, which ever came first didn't much matter to her at the moment.

Back in Konoha:

Kakashi ran through the gates of Konoha without any setbacks. The gate guards had recognized the last Uchiha and let them through without any questions. Kakashi took to the roof tops and was able to make it to the hospital in record time. Sakura arrived a few seconds behind him.

They were met with a rather worn out looking nurse who recognized Sasuke and Kakashi. She led the small rescue party to the ICU unit where they were met by Kiba and Ino.

Kiba Inuzuka was heavily bandaged. Some blood had leaked through the white strips of fabric. It was obvious he was in pain. Every time he moved he would cringe visibly and some more blood would leak onto his bandages. A nurse would come by ever so often to heal him again, change his bandages and then insist on him taking a room, which he promptly refused saying he would wait for his friend. The only thing missing was his faithful dog Akamaru.

Ino Yamanaka on the other hand was much better off. She was not injured at all but her emotional state was in shambles. Her eyes were wide with worry and her knuckles were bleeding a bit. The chair next to her was a just a pile of sticks now from when she released some of her worry and frustration.

"Ino-pig what are you doing here?" Ino didn't respond at first and glared at her and then Sasuke. Sakura jumped in front of Ino in an attempt to shield her beloved from the hate.

"I am here waiting for my friends who almost got killed thanks to that evil Uchiha traitor."

"Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun evil!" Sakura was shocked to hear her rival say something bad about Sasuke.

"He is a traitor Forehead so don't you protect him." She spoke and clenched her fists. "Because of that…that bastard our friends are in there-" She couldn't bring herself to continue talking instead she just glared at them again and sat back down with Kiba. A few moments passed in silence and Kakashi went to bring Sasuke into the room reserved for boy. As time passed the parents of the injured genin arrived to the waiting area. Kiba's sister, Hana, immediately went to where Kiba had said Akamaru was being treated. Every clan head with a child in the Rookie 9, except the Hyuuga, was present in the room. Everyone was silent as they waited for one of the medic-nins to come out and give them news.

Finally, the doors opened to reveal two women. One was a very buxom blonde who everyone recognized as the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. She was wearing a green coat over her grey shirt and blue pants. On the back of her jacket was the kanji for "gamble." The other, younger, woman had short dark hair. She was dressed more conservatively, in a black fitting kimono. Her name was Shizune and she was Tsunade's faithful apprentice, right hand woman, and part time moral compass.

"Tsunade-sama, how are they?" Choza Akimichi asked.

"They will be fine, but they will be in the hospital for at least a week maybe two." Tsuande said. A look of relief passed over everyone's face. "Now, where are Naruto and the Uchiha?" Everyone turned expectantly at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun is in the room down the hall with Kakashi-sensei." She pointed to the only open door in the hall.

"And Naruto?" Tsunade started to walk down the hall to Sasuke's room.

"Probably still in at the Valley with HInata. He had a hole in his chest so I don't think he was going to be moving." Sakura said without thinking. Tsunade stopped just outside the door. She could see Kakashi standing over Sasuke as he was lying on the bed. "Tsunade-sama, you have to hurry, Naruto-baka might have hurt him really bad."

"You left him?" Tsunade directed the question at both the teacher and student. Kakashi looked up.

"Our mission was to get Sasuke back was quickly as possible. We had to leave him." He tried to justify leaving his student dying on the rocks. The Hokage didn't seem to like the excuse. Faster than anyone could see she pulled back her fist and let it fly. She punched a sizable hole through the wall only a few centimeters form the Sharingan user's head.

"How could you leave him! Sakura said he had a HOLE in his chest! Is this true?" Her voice carried deep into the hospital. Reluctantly Kakashi nodded. Tsunade turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway.

"Tsunade-sama! What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screamed after the village leader.

"Shizune, have another doctor look over him and I want a squad of ANBU on him at all times." Shizune nodded and went in search of another doctor as her teacher left the hospital. On the way out Tsunade ran into her teammate and another one of the legendary Sennin, Jiraiya. He smiled when he saw her and job up. His white spiky hair bouncing as he went

"Tsunade-hime! Has the gaki come back yet?" He saw the look on her face and became serious. "What happened?"

"They left him." With those three words she took to the roof tops and raced over the city towards the Valley of the End with Jiraiya right behind her.

Sorry if the chapter ain't that good I had to show a bit of what was happening back in Konoha. Review like before. The story will get going next chapter which will be up most likely soon since I have no life during the summer. Stay Beautiful People!


End file.
